Boston Strangler is Back!
by Karoline Tesla
Summary: L'étrangleur de Boston fait encore et toujours partie de l'esprit des habitants de Boston. Alors quand ce dernier refait son apparition dans les villes de Rizzoli et Isles. Les équipes sont sur le pont mais arrêteront-ils le bon tueur? Sauront-ils agir de la bonne manières et supprimer les moindres doutes que cette affaire soulèvera. [Possible Rizzles, Rating M par précaution.]
1. Is it the right suspect?

**Hello tout le monde,**

**j'avoue je n'ai pas été très présente ces dernières semaines et pour cause les cours à l'université ont repris et j'ai retrouvé mes élèves à l'aïkido. Pour ce qui est de l'écriture, il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour que les cours m'inspire une petite histoire de quatre-cinq chapitres. J'avais un exposé à faire entrant dans le thème "Crime & Punishment". Ce que j'y ai vu et appris m'ont tellement attristée et perturbée que je me suis sentie obligée de l'écrire à ma manière pour m'en défaire. :)**

**voici donc un petit avant goût de l'histoire avec le premier chapitre. :)**

**je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous embrasse,**

**bien à vous,**

** et K.**

**Ps: J'ai hâte de vous lire.**

* * *

><p>Jane et son équipe marchaient droit vers une grande maison de la banlieue de Boston. Korsak frappa à la porte avec conviction. Une jeune femme leur ouvrir. Elle leur sourit tristement avant de leur dire sans émotion.<p>

« - Il est dans son bureau. »

Arme au poing, l'équipe monta jusqu'au bureau de leur suspect. Jane passa devant malgré les regards désapprobateurs de ses collègues masculins.

« - Michael Denverson, posez votre stylo et mettez vos mains sur la tête. »

Jane était prête à tirer au moindre mouvement suspect. Mais celui-ci, elle ne le vit pas venir. Leur suspect se jeta à terre, sous son bureau et après récupéré une arme qu'il avait soigneusement toujours à sa portée, il courut jusqu'au balcon. Jane sauta par dessus le bureau et tenta de le rattraper. Denverson s'échappait mais Jane ne comptait pas rentrer bredouille au commissariat, pas cette fois. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et sauta par dessus le balcon. Elle chuta violemment sur sa cheville déjà fragile. Elle préféra faire abstraction et plongea sur Michael.

« - Lâche ton arme, connard! »

Jane se débattait avec le suspect quand un coup de feu se fit entendre. Le temps se figea. Frankie et Korsak étaient immobile face à leur collègue qui se laissa tomber sur le dos à côté de leur suspect.

« - Janie! Ça va! S'exclama Frankie en se jetant à genou à côté de sa sœur.

- J'ai connu mieux, aide-moi à me relever. Grogna Jane en tendant sa main vers Frankie.

- On t'emmène à l'hôpital.

- Non, c'est bon, Maura est le seul médecin qui a le droit de m'approcher. Ah, putain!

- Quoi? Demanda Frankie inquiet.

- Ma cheville n'a pas aimé l'atterrissage.

- Korsak, viens m'aider, on la ramène à la voiture. »

Apres avoir soutenu Jane jusqu'à la voiture, les deux inspecteurs retournèrent auprès du corps et organisèrent la suite de l'affaire. Maura arriva sur la scène de crime, une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Elle s'approcha de la voiture où était allongée Jane.

« - Tu peux pas t'empêcher de jouer les héros! Et si, tu avais pris la balle, on aurait fait quoi?

- Vous auriez fait un super discours, j'en suis sûre.

- Ouai... Bon, comment tu te sens? Demanda-t-elle avec tendresse.

- J'ai mal au cœur et à la cheville mais ça va, ne t'en fais pas, vas t'occuper du macchabée.

- Il peut attendre. Redresse-toi et enlève ton tee-shirt.

- Maura, tu ne peux pas attendre qu'on soit un peu seules. Plaisanta Jane avec le sourire.

- Jane, ce n'est pas le moment de rigoler. Enlève ton tee-shirt, sinon tu peux dire adieu à la soirée DVD de ce soir parce que je t'envoie à l'hôpital.

- Ok, ok, c'est bon, ça va. »

Jane enleva son tee-shirt en grimaçant. Le haut de sa poitrine portait un important hématome qui avait la forme du chien de l'arme. Maura la fusilla du regard.

« - Tu n'es pas possible, ton corps va finir par te lâcher.

- Mais non, ma meilleure amie est la meilleure médecin de l'état.

- Jane, ce n'est pas drôle, remets ton tee-shirt, je m'occuperai de ça, ce soir. Fais voir ta cheville. »

Maura examina la cheville de Jane et retourna à son camion. Quand elle revint Jane était en train de remettre sa chaussure.

« - Non, Jane, mets ça sur ton pied, ça te soulagera.

- Oui, chef, maintenant vas t'occuper du cadavre sinon les garçons vont mourir congelés. »

La belle légiste s'en alla examiner le corps. L'examen est facile à faire. Mort par balle, sans aucune autre possibilité à examiner. Korsak et Frankie fixaient la jeune femme avec insistance.

« - Mort par balle. Tir à bout touchant. Quelques marques sur les bras surement dû à une bagarre. J'en saurais plus après l'autopsie. »

Deux de ses agents de scènes de crimes enlevèrent le corps à la demande de Maura. Frankie attrapa la jeune femme à l'écart.

« - Comment va Jane?

- T'inquiète pas, elle va bien. Elle est surtout blessée dans son orgueil.

- Je la ramène chez elle mais... Je... Enfin... Tu pourrais veiller sur elle? Je suis en service, ce soir.

- Dépose la chez moi avant de repartir au bureau, nous avions une soirée de fille de prévue. Répondit Maura avec tendresse. »

Frankie l'embrassa sur la joue et retourna à son enquête. Alors que Maura revenait vers son camion, elle vit Jane en train d'interroger la femme de leur coupable-victime. Elle allait l'engueuler mais se ravisa, Jane était flic quoi qu'on lui dise, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire son boulot.

« - Janie, j'y vais... On se voit, ce soir.

- Ok, fais attention sur la route, ça va recommencer à glisser avec le soleil qui décline.

- C'est Wyatt qui conduit, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Jane lui offrit un sourire tendre avant de se retourner de nouveau vers la jeune femme qui semblait tout sauf effondrée.

« - Si vous le saviez, madame, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dénoncé?

- Parce qu'il reste malgré tout le père de mes enfants et puis je l'aime.

- Je vois, je suis sincèrement désolée.

- Vous avez fait que votre boulot. Excusez-moi, ma fille vient de se réveiller.

- Allez-y, merci. »

Jane retourna à la voiture choquée par les paroles de cette femme. Elle était jeune, belle et intelligente et pourtant elle était restée avec cet homme qu'elle avait décrit comme charmant et attentionné, parce qu'il était le père de ses enfants. Décidément, elle ne comprenait plus le genre humain. Maura aurait surement une théorie sur cet attachement étrange et malsain aux yeux de la belle inspecteur.

Quatre mois... Quatre mois que Jane et son équipe enquêtait sur l'étrangleur de Boston. Elle connaissait les moindres détails de l'affaire si bien que ce soir-là, elle n'avait qu'une envie, retrouver sa meilleure amie et penser à tout autre chose. L'enquête était finie, elle pouvait enfin décompresser même si encore quelques septiques étaient restés au bureau pour revoir une dernière fois les pièces du dossiers.

Frankie se gara devant chez Maura et les Rizzoli ne purent s'empêcher de sourire. La voiture de leur mère n'était plus là, tout comme celle de leur chef qui passait sa vie dans les parages. Une chose était sûre leur mère était une fois de plus en vadrouille avec le lieutenant Cavanaugh. Un point de plus pour cette soirée qui s'annonçait plus qu'agréable aux yeux de l'italienne. Elle attrapa son sac, embrassa son frère avant de quitter la voiture avec le sourire aux lèvres.

« - Amuse-toi bien, sœurette. S'exclama Frankie en quittant les lieux. »

Elle remonta l'allée en boitillant avec ses béquilles. Elle n'avait pas vu Maura depuis la mort de leur tueur, Michael Devenson et n'avait qu'une hâte, lui raconter la fête qu'elle avait manquée. Jane allait frapper quand la porte s'ouvrit sans résistance. Tout était allumée à l'intérieur. Jane appela son amie plusieurs fois sans succès. Elle dégaina son arme, laissa tomber ses béquilles et entra dans la maison.

Les lieux étaient bien trop silencieux pour que tout aille bien. Elle avança jusqu'à la cuisine sans trouver âme qui vive. Maura avait tout préparé pour l'arrivée de Jane et leur soirée DVD.

Jane était de moins en moins tranquille. Arme au poing, elle monta l'escalier. Dos au mur, elle écoutait le moindre bruit, son cœur battait à tout rompre.

« - Maura? Maur'? »

Tout était calme comme si tout semblant de vie avait soudain cessée d'exister. De sa main droite, elle poussa la porte de la chambre et là, ce fut l'horreur.

En une demi-seconde tout bascula, Jane lâcha son arme sur le sol et se précipita sur le lit.

« - Non, non, pas toi, Maur'... J'l'ai tué, tu peux pas... Maura! Noooon! »

Maura était là, allongée sur le lit, ses mains étaient attachées au dessus de sa tête avec deux de ses foulards hors-de-prix qu'elle aimait tant. Sa gorge était nouée avec l'un de ces nœuds bouffants que Jane avait vu et revu au cours de l'enquête. Elle savait comment ce psychopathe agissait et elle ne parvenait pas à croire que cela venait d'arriver à sa meilleure amie.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, cela vous a plus? J'ai hâte de lire vos reviews.<strong>

**la suite arrivé bientot.**

**bien à vous,**

**K.**


	2. I'm the Boston Strangler

** Hello la compagnie,**

**Voilà le chapitre suivant. Les reviews m'ont comme toujours fait super plaisir. J'ai aussi beaucoup ri en imaginant vos têtes face à vos ordinateurs. :)**

**pour les âmes sensibles passionnément fan de Maura, je vous préviens vos petits cœurs risque de prendre un coup mais** **cela est pour la bonne cause. :p**

**j'espere que ce chapitre vous plaira,**

**je vous embrasse et vous souhaite une excellente lecture.**

**hate de vous lire.**

**K. Tesla xoxo**

* * *

><p><em>Je sentais son corps sous le mien, son corps tremblant qui me suppliait de la libérer. Ses yeux verts inondaient de larmes fuyaient vers une photo qui reposait sur la table de chevet. C'était donc elle, la femme de ta vie, celle qui t'avait fait changer d'horizon amoureux. Sait-elle seulement ce que tu ressens pour elle? Quel dommage, elle ne le saura jamais. Assise sur son ventre, je la fixais avec le plus grand des désirs. Elle était à moi et personne ne viendrai l'aider. Je plaquai violemment ma main contre sa bouche alors que mon autre main venait lui arracher sa robe, dévoilant ainsi sa voluptueuse poitrine. Elle gémissait, Dieu, que j'aimais ce son. Lentement je vins la mordre dans le cou, cette marque lui rappèlerait ce merveilleux moment que nous partageons.<em>

_« - Tu la ferme, sinon, je te tue, compris. »_

_Elle hocha la tête en sanglotant. Bien sûr qu'elle avait compris. Elles comprenaient toutes. Elles savaient toutes ce qui les attendaient, elles ne bronchaient pas, dociles comme des agneaux. Je retirais ma main de ses lèvres pour y déposer les mienne. Je la sentais se raidir, se débattre. J'avais du me tromper, elle était différente, rebelle. Oh, j'aimais ça. Contrairement aux autres, elle était tenace. Elle parvint même à libérer une de ses mains. Habituellement, je me serrais énervé mais elle était si belle, si autoritaire, ça me plaisait._

_Alors que je la tenais contre moi, je sentis une violente douleur derrière mon oreille gauche. Je vacillai, je du la lâcher pour porter mes mains à ma tête, ma vision devint floue, le goût de sang envahissait ma bouche, j'avais la nausée, elle devait payer. Mon esprit reprit le dessus et tout redevint net. Mon sourire lui glaça le sens. Je lui rendit son coup. Sa lèvre se mit à saigner. Le liquide rouge vint rouler le long de son menton. Ma langue le goûta avec passion. Même son sang était prodigieux._

_En lui rattachant la main, je sentis qu'elle avait décidée de me résister jusqu'à la fin. Je commençai a en avoir assez. Je n'avais pas que ça à faire. Je sortie mon couteau et la menaça avec force. Elles savaient toutes ce que j'avais fait. Les journaux m'adoraient et relataient chacun de mes faits. Mais elle, c'était différent, elle avait vu de ses propres yeux, chacune de mes œuvres, chacune de mes pièces d'art, elle connaissait déjà son avenir avant même qu'il ne devienne réalité. J'allais réaliser mon fantasme, son pire cauchemar. Mes mains se plaquèrent sur sa gorge et mes doigts se serrèrent sur son petit cou palpitant. Son regard était rempli de surprise et de haine._

_« - Débats-toi, mon amour... J'aime quand tu résiste. »_

_Plus elle résistait, plus mes doigts se refermaient sur leur proie. Elle tirait sur ses liens à s'en ronger les chairs mais j'allais gagner._

_Elle fini par se détendre. Lorsqu'elle rendit son dernier souffle, ce fut mes lèvres qui l'accueillir comme un dernier baiser. Un doux baiser d'Adieu que son amie n'aurait jamais._

_Ses yeux me fixait avec peur, qui n'avait pas peur de mourir? J'aurai dû comme mes autres victimes lui fermer les yeux mais je voulais que cet inspecteur si sûre d'elle voit son regard, qu'elle voit ce qu'il y avait eu entre elle et moi. Qu'elle voit que je n'ai peur de rien et qu'elle aussi pourrait très bien être la suivante._

_Il était temps pour moi de parfaire mon œuvre. Je fini d'arracher cette robe qui allait de toute façon finir aux oubliettes, puis ce fut au tour de son cou, de revêtir son plus bel habit. Il n'y a rien de plus beau qu'une femme portant un foulard... Maman portait tout le temps des foulards, elle était belle avant que papa ne la brise._

_Et voilà, j'avais fini, j'aurai pu partir, mais ce corps, cette peau si douce sous mes doigts, me criait de l'honorer. Je l'embrassai sur la gorge et descendit lentement vers sa poitrine. Inconsciemment, mes dents vinrent se planter dans ses chairs, elle avait un goût tendre et fruitée comme ces petites tartelettes que ma femme ramène pour notre petite princesse. Dieu, qu'elle était merveilleuse... Elle était à moi et j'allais la prendre comme il se doit pour les femmes de son rang. Mes mains se glissèrent sous ses reins avec une extrême douceur, je ne voulais pas brusquer cet être si majestueux._

_« - Je suis désolée, belle Maura. »_

* * *

><p><strong>Alors? Vous ne m'en voulez pas trop? Je sais ce n'est pas très long mais j'espère que cela vous plaira quand même...<strong>

**J'essaierai de poster demain la suite... Je vous jure que je suis pas une psychopathe :p**

**Passez une belle fin de semaine.**

**Bien à vous,**

**K.**


	3. The case changed their life

**Voilà la suite mes amis...**

**je sais que vous m'aimez quand je suis sadique mais je refuse de vous perdre si tôt alors j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous conviendra.**

**merci à tous pour vos reviews. Promis au prochain chapitre, je vous réponds à chacun d'entre-vous.**

**Bonne Lecture,**

**K.**

* * *

><p>« - Maura, Non! »<p>

Jane se réveilla en sursaut. Elle tremblait de peur et d'impuissance. Ses larmes se mirent à couler, des rivières de larmes pour cette femme qu'elle aimait tant. Une main se posa délicatement sur son épaule.

« - Hey, Janie... C'est fini.

- Il... Il s'en était pris à toi et je n'ai rien fait! S'exclama Jane en plongeant dans les bras de son amie.

- C'est fini, tu l'as tué, Jane. Il ne fera plus de mal à personne.

- J'veux pas revivre ça... J'peux pas te perdre... Pas toi, Maura.

- Tu me perdras pas. Je te le promets... »

Maura serait son amie contre elle avec tendresse. Elle la berçait en l'embrassant dans les cheveux. Tout était fini mais Jane était incapable de quitter cette affaire.

**Quelques heures plus tôt:**

Frankie avait laissé Jane devant la porte et s'était assurée que Maura lui ouvre avant de s'en aller retrouver Nina Holiday et Vince Korsak pour un petit verre au Dirty Robert's.

Jane se retrouva allongée sur canapé du salon de Maura à l'attendre. La belle légiste était retenue au téléphone avec le lieutenant Cavanaugh qui souhaitait lui parler d'une affaire urgente.

« - Alors, Maur', le chef voulait quoi?

- Que je lui prête mon chalet dans le Colorado pour les vacances.

- Il va emmener ma mère dans le Colorado? Demanda Jane en se redressant.

- Je sais pas, mais il veut partir quelques jours, là-bas, pour se changer les idées.

- Moi aussi, je me changerai bien les idées avec un petit voyage.

- Tu as faim?

- Non, non, attends, change pas de sujet. S'exclama Jane en se levant difficilement.

- Jane! Rassis-toi, immédiatement! Je ne sais pas ce que Cavanaugh veut faire, j'te promets.

- Pfff! Soupira Jane en se laissant retomber sur le canapé. »

Maura vint s'assoir sur le canapé à côté de son amie et lui tendit une bière. Elle l'embrassa dans les cheveux.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Janie?

- Rien, c'est juste que... Frankie et Tommy sont casés, Ma' est heureuse avec mon boss. Korsak a retrouvé son fils. Tout le monde semble s'être remis de la mort de Frost. »

Maura eut un instant d'arrêt face aux révélations de Jane qui ne lui ressemblaient pas et qui semblaient tout sauf agréable pour l'italienne.

- Jane, personne n'a oublié Barry, mais il n'aurait pas voulu qu'on arrête de vivre. Au contraire, je suis sûre qu'il voudrait qu'on vive deux fois plus, pour lui qui ne le peut plus.

- C'est pas possible de vivre deux fois plus.

- Comme s'arrêter de vivre parce qu'on est malheureux. Je sais que tu l'adorais mais ne t'interdis pas d'être heureuse. »

Jane posa son tête contre l'épaule de Maura et soupira. Elle savait que son amie avait raison. Mais entre le départ de Casey, la perte de son bébé et la mort de son coéquipier, elle avait été submergée par les émotions négatives. Maura passa son bras autour des épaules de son amie et lui offrit un sourire tendre.

« - A quoi tu pense, Maura? Ce regard ne présage jamais rien de bon.

- A rien en particulier.

- Maura?! S'exclama Jane faussement vexée.

- C'est rien, je te dis... Bon, ok, je me disais qu'on pourrait sortir, ce soir, et te trouver quelqu'un. Voilà. Ajouta Maura avec un sourire timide.

- Ce soir? Avec une cheville en vrac et des béquilles.

- Je t'ai pas dit de danser un rock, mais de boire un verre.

- Ok, si tu veux mais...

- Non, pas de mais, Jane. Allons-y. »

Jane se leva et suivit Maura jusqu'à la voiture aussi vite que ses béquilles le lui permettaient. Dans la voiture, Jane resta silencieuse. Maura avait choisi le « Métropolitain », un petit bar chic dans l'Est de Boston.

« - Le premier verre est pour moi. S'exclama Maura en s'asseyant à une table.

- Si tu veux. Ce sera une blue moon pour moi.

- Ne bouge pas, je reviens. »

Jane s'installa et se mit à observer les alentours. La plupart des hommes présents étaient des riches qui voulaient s'amuser en fin de semaine. Elle regarda Maura se faufiler jusqu'au comptoir avant de reporter son attention sur son téléphone. Frankie lui envoyé des blagues qui lui redonnait le sourire.

_C'est comme ça que tu travailles, petit frère. Ne m'oblige pas à quitter ma soirée pour te botter le cul. Fais attention à toi. J._

Maura revint avec une bière et un cosmopolitain. Jane la remercia et bu une gorgée. Maura était à peine assise que déjà les regards étaient tournés vers elle.

« - Alors, lequel tu choisis? Demanda Jane discrètement à l'oreille de Maura.

- De quoi tu parle?

- Arrête, ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas vu tous les regards autour de toi.

- Je m'en fiche, on est là pour toi.

- Maura Isles vous êtes désespérante. Bois donc ton verre et profite de ta notoriété. »

Les deux femmes se mirent à rire. Elles profitèrent tranquillement de la soirée sans se prendre la tête. Tout se passait bien, jusqu'aux alentours de onze heures. Maura se pencha vers Jane comme pour se cacher.

« - Merde, merde, merde.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prends? Maura? Demanda Jane surprise.

- Embrasse-moi.

- Quoi? T'es sérieuse là? »

Maura sans prévenir embrassa Jane qui resta figée sur place surprise par le geste de son amie. Apres de longue secondes, Maura s'écarta.

« - C'est bon, il est passé.

- C'est à dire? Demanda Jane encore déstabilisée par la situation.

- Un de mes ex-petit ami est passé. Je l'ai quittée pour... Disons, une fille de l'université.

- Donc du coup, tu m'as embrassée. Je vois pas la logique dans tout ça?

- Tu n'as pas aimé?

- Si, bien sûr mais... Non, attends, ce n'est pas la question! Je... Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça?

- C'est mignon de te voir t'embrouiller. Tu as les joues toutes rouges.

- J'ai chaud, c'est tout. Et puis excuse-moi d'être déstabilisée mais ma meilleure amie vient de me rouler un patin dingue d'un film hollywoodien. Dis-moi, ton ex portait pas une cravate rouge? Ajouta Jane mal à l'aise.

- Euh, si pourquoi?

- Parce qu'il arrive derrière toi. »

Maura n'eut pas le temps de se retourner que déjà l'homme en question venait assoir en face des deux jeune femmes. Il offrit un grand sourire à Jane avant de se tourner vers Maura.

« - Je me disais bien que c'était toi, ça fait un bail qu'on ne t'a pas vu dans les parages.

- J'avais pas mal de boulot. Et toi? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Madame Grayson n'est pas là?

- Madame Grayson est en réunion en Angleterre pour un projet publicitaire. Alors, j'en profite pour revoir de vieilles connaissances.

- Et toi? Alors, tu as changé de Brunette.

- Pourquoi t'es jaloux qu'elle soit plus belle que ta femme. »

Jane manqua de s'étrangler. Depuis quand Maura avait ce sens de la repartie. Depuis quand savait-elle parler autre chose que le langage de la haute-société? Elle l'observait et se sentait étrangement fière de son amie qui se défendait à merveille face au jeune homme prétentieux qu'était Warren Grayson.

« - Non, mais sérieusement...

- Je te jures. N'est-ce pas, Jane?

- Hein, quoi? Pardon. Répondit Jane qui était perdue dans ses pensées.

- Je disais à Warren que nous nous étions rencontrées au boulot.

- Ah, oui, c'est vrai. Elle a voulu me payer un café parce qu'elle pensait que j'en n'avais pas les moyens.

- En même temps, tu étais habillée comme une prostituée.

- Merci de me rappeler ce souvenir fâcheux.

- Vous faites quoi dans la vie?

- Elle est inspecteur à la criminelle. Répondit Maura avec un sourire tendre. Si tu la voyais avec son arme, c'est à mourir.

- C'est au boulot que vous vous êtes fait ça?

- Mauvais atterrissage en plaquant un suspect. Mais ça va vite passer.

- Waouh, je comprends pourquoi Maura a flashé sur vous. Elle a toujours aimé les femmes fortes et courageuses qui aiment faire les casse-cou.

- Que voulez-vous, je suis irrésistible. Répondit Jane en se levant.

- Tu vas où? Tu veux que...

- C'est bon Maura, je vais simplement me rafraîchir. Dit-elle en prenant un faux air bourgeois. »

Maura regarda Jane partir. Warren tenta d'attirer son attention sans succès. La jeune femme fixait le fond de la salle, là où Jane avait disparu.

« - J'ai besoin d'un verre, tu veux quelque chose? Demanda Maura en se levant.

- Laisse, c'est moi qui te l'offre en souvenir du bon vieux temps. Ton amie prend quoi?

- Une blue moon. Murmura Maura en se rasseyant. »

Se retrouvant seule, Maura se mit à jouer avec son téléphone. Elle se plongea dans les vieilles photos qu'elle avait prises au fil du temps. Elle sentie une présence derrière elle, elle connaissait ce parfum mais ne bougea pas.

« - J'adore cette photo, Ma' l'a mise sur son frigo. Il est parti l'autre abruti? Demanda Jane en se rasseyant sur sa chaise.

- Non, il est allé nous chercher à boire.

- Alors rectification, cet abruti généreux.

- Arrête, dis pas ça. Il est simplement trop bourgeois à ton goût.

- Tu étais trop bourgeoise au début et pourtant tu n'avais rien d'une abrutie. C'est simplement que ce type me revient pas. Ah mais c'est qu'on était champion de science au lycée, hey, tu te souviens Maur' notre championnat d'aviron quand nous avions fait un bain de minuit et qu'on avait faillit se faire choper. Heureusement que le lendemain on est devenu champion d'Etat. Sérieux? Il veut quoi prouver que c'est lui qui a la plus grosse ou quoi?

- Inspecteur Rizzoli, seriez-vous, jalouse? Demanda Maura amusée.

- De ce type? Surement pas, non! »

Maura la serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue malgré les grognements désapprobateurs de Jane. Warren revint à la charge quelques minutes plus tard en proposant de danser à Maura. La jeune femme refusa tendrement en disant qu'elle était venue pour être avec Jane et qu'il était hors de question qu'elle la laisse seule avec sa bière.

« - Pourquoi tu n'y vas pas? Profites-en toi aussi. De toute façon, je ne peux pas danser. Murmura Jane à l'oreille de Maura.

- Tu es sûre?

- Vas-y. »

Maura alla retrouver Warren laissant Jane seule. La jeune femme se laissa aller contre le dossier de la chaise et ferma les yeux quelques instants.

« - Scuse-moi, t'es toute seule? Demanda une petite voix. »

Jane ouvrir les yeux et se redressa pour croiser le regard d'une petite blondinette aux yeux aussi bleus que les eaux des grands lacs. Elle lui sourit tendrement.

« - Je suis avec une amie mais elle est allée danser.

- Pas toi?

- J'peux pas, je suis blessée.

- Ah merde. C'est grave?

- Non, juste une petite luxation de rien du tout. Au fait moi, c'est Jane.

- Ah, oui, pardon, qu'elle mal polie, je fais. Marilyn. Tu viens souvent ici?

- Non, mon amie m'a sortie pour je cite me sortir du boulot et de la déprime.

- Tu bosse dans quoi... Attends laisse-moi deviner. Mannequin, actrice...

- Nope. »

Elle lui fit signe de s'approcher. La jeune femme s'exécuta. Jane lui sourit avant de lui murmurer avec une pointe de jeu dans la voix.

« - Je suis flic à la criminelle.

- Sérieux? S'exclama la jeune femme avec le sourire. Attends, t'es Jane Rizzoli, la nana qu'on a vu à la télévision ces derniers jours?

- Oui, c'est moi.

- Franchement, t'es bien plus belle en vrai. Moi, je suis danseuse, moins cool, j'avoue mais ça paie plutôt bien.

- J'ai fait de la danse quand j'étais gamine avant de me rendre compte que c'était pas fait pour moi.

- Qu'est-ce qui est fait pour toi?

- Le football américain, le baseball, les sports qui bougent.

- J'paierai chère pour voir ça.

- Vraiment? Et bien, on joue la semaine prochaine, face aux gars des stups, tu n'as qu'à venir. C'est à Revere.

- Deal? S'exclama Marilyn en lui tendant la main.

- Deal! Répondit Jane en lui serrant la main. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Maura revint toute essoufflée d'avoir dansé un rock avec son ami, Warren.

« - Marilyn voici Maura, mon amie et Warren.

- Enchantée. Répondit la jeune femme en les saluant. »

Maura s'installa à côté de Jane alors que Warren prenait place en face. Maura tentait dans savoir plus sur la jeune femme qui s'intéressait de près à Jane.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, la jeune femme s'excusa, elle devait rentrer puisque le lendemain, elle devait se lever tôt. Warren se proposa immédiatement pour la ramener.

Apres le départ de leur visiteurs, Maura se tourna vers Jane.

« - Tu crois qu'il a compris qu'elle était gay?

- Si ce n'est pas le cas, il va avoir une douche froide. On rentre? Je commence à fatiguer et demain, on doit se lever tôt, nous aussi.

- D'accord, allons-y. »

Sur le trajet, Jane écoutait Maura lui parler de ses souvenirs avec Warren. Jusqu'à l'arrivée à Beacon Hill, Jane ne dit pas un mot. Quand elles arrivèrent devant la porte, Maura changea étrangement de sujet.

« - Et Marilyn, vous allez faire quoi, la semaine prochaine?

- Oh, rien, elle vient voir le match de soafball.

- Ah...

- Je peux te parler franchement Maura, enfin, je veux dire sans passer par des tournures de phrases impossibles.

- Dis-moi, je n'vois pas ce qui pourrait me faire fuir. A moins que tu es de nouveau tiré sur mon père. Taquina-t-elle en ouvrant la porte.

- Ok, aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, je savais que Marilyn me draguait faut être plus qu'aveugle pour pas le voir. Mais je m'en fichais.

- Normal, tu n'as jamais été intéressé par les filles. Répondit Maura en jetant ses affaires sur le meuble de l'entrée.

- Maura, laisse-moi finir, ça n'a rien avoir. Je m'en fichais parce que je pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à toi, à ta réaction si tu nous voyais.

- Moi? Mais pourquoi moi? Demanda Maura surprise.

- Non, mais tu as raison, j'ai du faire une erreur. Entre la fatigue, l'alcool et les médocs que tu m'as filé, j'ai plus les idées claires. Bonne nuit, je vais me coucher. »

Jane se traîna jusqu'à la chambre d'amis. Maura la regardait avec tendresse. Elle s'approcha et s'appuya au comptoir de la cuisine. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et appela son amie.

« - Jane, attends. »

* * *

><p><strong>Alors? Ça vous a plus? D'après vous? Que va dire Maura? :p<strong>

**hâte de vous lire.**

**bien à vous,**

**K**

**PS: Si vous avez envie (et pas encore lu), je vous invite à lire "AbiGaëlle" de 9, son histoire n'a rien avoir avec mon univers mais Dieu que son Rizzoli&Isles est prenant. Prenez le temps parce que sincèrement, je n'ai qu'une hâte lire la suite... :)**


	4. It's time to turn the page

**Hello tout le monde,**

**Je suis navrée de publié si tardivement mais j'ai eu malheureusement de gros problèmes d'internet ces dernières semaines. Bon en tout cas pour me faire pardonner je tiens à vous répondre individuellement alors me revoilà dans ma séance "réponse aux lecteurs":**

**Aurelie447: J'aime faire des frayeurs à mes lecteurs... Plus ils sont nombreux plus j'essaie de mettre la barres plus haute. Pour tes demandes de Romance, je t'invite à lire et à me dire ce que tu en pense. :) Merci en tout cas pour ta patience et ton soutien.**

**Ta Voisine (enfin Ma voisine^^): Je suppose que tu liras cela au moment où j'irai me coucher étant donné le décalage horaire. Enfin, tout ça pour te dire merci de ton soutien et j'espère que la suite te plaira. :) Bises.**

**Elyseb: J'essaie de trouver l'allure qui me convient mais parfois je suis à contre temps contente que cette fois, je sois dans le rythme. :) Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite sera toujours dans le rythme :)**

**Ma Maura: Merci pour ton éternel et indéfectible soutien. :) **

**Pour les membres du site, je vous ai répondu par MP avant mes bugs informatiques mais je ne vous oublie pas et vous remercie d'être toujours au RDV.**

**"Fin du courriers des lecteurs"**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et espère vous libre bientôt.**

**Bises à vous,**

**K.**

* * *

><p>Jane se retourna lentement et regarda Maura avec surprise. La belle légiste se redressa, lissa sa robe et s'approcha de son amie. Elle semblait mal à l'aise.<p>

« - Janie, je... C'est vrai, ce que tu as dit?

- Quoi? Que je pensais à toi?

- Oui... Souffla Maura en baissant les yeux.

- Bien sûr que c'est vrai. Pourquoi, ça te dérange? Demanda Jane tendrement en lui caressant la joue.

- Non, au contraire mais... Je veux pas te perdre à cause d'un mal-entendu.

- Tu vas pas qu'on en parle, demain?

- Si, bien sûr. Je peux dormir avec toi?

- Viens. »

Jane poussa délicatement Maura vers la chambre. La belle blonde s'assit sur le bord du lit. Jane voulu faire de même mais elle se loupa et s'effondra sur le lit. Elle explosa de rire.

« - Ça va?

- Oui, oui. Viens là! »

Jane attira Maura contre elle et l'embrassa sur la joue. La belle blonde vint se blottir contre son amie et laissa un sourire naître sur ses lèvres.

Les deux femmes se couchèrent sous les draps, blotties l'une contre l'autre prête à faire face à une nouvelle nuit d'hiver. Jane embrassa Maura sur l'épaule avec tendresse. La belle blonde n'osait pas bouger de peur que Jane ne s'en aille.

« - Janie... Soupira Maura. Je... Risque de déraper.

- Vraiment? »

Jane se laissa aller dans sa danse des baisers. L'obscurité aidant les cœurs à se lâcher, les deux jeunes femmes franchirent la ligne jaune qu'elles avaient toujours su frôlée avec précision.

« - Jane, tu es sûre? Je...

- Chuuut... Embrasse-moi. »

Maura ne se fit pas prier et l'embrassa. Leurs mains se cherchaient sur leur corps enlaçait. La passion qu'elles gardaient enfouie en elles depuis toujours venaient d'exploser dans cette chambre remplie de nuits passées l'un avec l'autre sans jamais se toucher.

Maura se faisait étonnamment féline, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Jane. La belle italienne était prise entre son envie de contrôle permanent et sa confiance complète en cette femme qu'elle aimait, qu'elle admirait. Elle finit par lâcher prise et se laissa porter par l'incontrôlable et ardente valse de baiser que lui offrait sa partenaire. Elle sentait les lèvres de Maura glisser le long de sa peau brûlante, ses mains qui agrippait sans vergogne à son dos, ses jambes qui l'enlaçaient un peu plus à chaque caresse. Jane capitula face à tant de passion, d'amour et de tendresse offertes. Elle resserra son étreinte et plongea son visage dans la chevelure blonde de Maura, son parfum l'enivrant, sa douceur la faisait chavirer. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa porter quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que les lèvres de sa partenaire s'emparent des siennes. Leur sensuel tango de caresses était reparti.

« - Merci, mon Dieu. Souffla Jane en se laissant tomber à plat dos sur les draps.

- Maura, ça suffira.

- Je rêve ou tu viens de faire une blague drôle? Mince, j'ai déteins sur toi.

- Il y a beaucoup de chose que vous ignorez sur moi, inspecteur.

- Ah oui, vraiment? S'exclama Jane en fondant sur Maura. »

Elle s'attaqua à elle à grand coup de chatouilles. Maura riait de bon cœur et cela ne tarda pas à contaminer Jane. Les deux femmes bataillaient comme deux enfants à grand coup d'oreillers quand Jane se figea sur place en grognant. Maura inquiète alluma sa lampe de chevet.

« - Jane?

- J'viens m'exploser le pied contre le meuble. Grogna Jane avant de se recroqueviller dans les draps.

- J'vais chercher de la glace et des cachets, je reviens bouge pas. »

Maura se précipita dans la cuisine sans même prendre le temps de passer un peignoir. Il faisait froid mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Elle ouvrit les placards, jeta des boîtes sur le plan de travail, récupéra de la glace dans le congélateur avant de se précipiter dans la chambre où Jane s'était endormie. La belle légiste ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Jane serrait contre elle le foulard que son amie avait porté toute la soirée. Maura posa tout sur la table de chevet, s'assit sur le bord du lit et embrassa tendrement Jane dans les cheveux avant de se coucher bien au chaud dans les draps. Cette nuit-là, les deux femmes dormirent du sommeil du juste comme jamais elles n'avaient dormi depuis des mois, voire des années. Du moins jusqu'à ce que Jane replonge dans la tourmente de ses cauchemars.

« - Et si... Et si, on s'était planté? Il est peut-être encore dehors à attendre le moment propice pour frapper.

- Ne dis pas ça, Jane. Vous l'avez arrêté, les preuves sont là pour le confirmer.

- Je veux en être sûre, je ne supporterai pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose!

- Hey, hey, reste là, il est trois heures du matin, la seule chose dont je suis sûre à cette heure-ci, c'est que tu as besoin de dormir. Ne m'oblige pas à utiliser la manière forte. »

Jane allait répliquer quand Maura fondit sur elle pour l'embrasser. La belle italienne fut prise au piège de la meilleure des manières et oublia rapidement ses inquiétudes. Du moins jusqu'à la prochaine fois.

Le lendemain matin, Jane était loin d'être en forme, elle était épuisée, son corps tout entier lui faisait mal et même Maura ne parvenait pas à apaiser ses douleurs. La belle blonde ne savait pas trop quoi faire mais après une mûre réflexion et un bon petit déjeuner, Maura décida d'emmener Jane à l'hôpital. Même si elle devait se battre pour faire accepter cela à son amie.

« - Maura, je vais... Bien.

- Surement pas, tu respires mal, tu...

- Viens, je suis simplement fatiguée.

- Jane, ça me rassurerait qu'un médecin te voit. Je n'veux pas partir au travail sans être sûre que tu vas bien.

- Ça te rassurerait vraiment?

- Oui. Tu veux bien, s'il te plait.

- Ok. C'est d'accord. »

A l'hôpital privé de Boston, il n'y avait pas grand monde dans les couloirs. Jane appréhendait le prix de la facture de cette connerie. Un jeune médecin d'une trentaine d'année s'approcha du couple.

« - Jane Rizzoli? Bonjour, je suis le docteur Allan Whitesloan.

- Bonjour, docteur, je suis le docteur Maura Isles, c'est moi qui vous ai appelé, ce matin.

- Enchantée, docteur, si je me souviens bien de vos dires. Hématome au niveau du sternum et facture possible de la cheville droite, c'est ça?

- C'est exact.

- Allons regarder cela. Je vous la ramène bientôt. »

Maura profita de l'absence de Jane pour prévenir tout le monde. Susie lui certifia qu'elle s'occuperait du labo avec la plus grande attention pendant son absence. Frankie la remercia de prendre soin de sa casse-cou de sœur. Et le lieutenant Cavanaugh imposa des vacances aux deux jeunes femmes. Maura était soulagée d'un poids mais cette attente commençait sincèrement à devenir longue. Alors qu'elle revenait de la machine à café le docteur Whitesloan apparu dans le couloir.

« - Alors?

- Elle a une légère fracture d'un côte, par chance, cela est relativement prêt du sternum, les chances que cela bouge sont infimes. Quant à sa cheville, là, c'est une autre histoire. La fracture est sévère. Nous avons dû la plâtrer et ce pour 45 jours minimum. La luxation semble s'être elle plutôt bien remise. Votre diagnostic était tout à fait exact chère consœur.

- Merci, je peux la voir?

- Bien sûr, elle est dans la chambre du fond, je crois qu'elle regarde un match de baseball.

- Merci beaucoup, docteur. »

Elle le salua et alla retrouver Jane qui semblait pas du tout gênée d'être à l'hôpital.

« - Hey, Maura, t'as vu, y'a même la chaîne de sport cryptée.

- Je l'ai aussi à la maison. Répondit Maura en s'asseyant sur le lit. Comment tu te sens?

- Bien, ça va. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un hôtel cinq étoiles, pourquoi je sens que ça va me coûter un bras.

- Parce que ce serait le cas, si tu n'avais pas une compagne horriblement riche. Un peu trop tôt pour dire compagne? Ajouta Maura en voyant la tête de Jane.

- Non, Maura... Pas du tout, c'est plutôt qu'une fois de plus, c'est toi qui paie la note de mes conneries.

- J'en suis un peu responsable, sans moi, tu n'aurais qu'une légère luxation de la cheville, pas une fracture.

- Ce sont les risques du métier, je n'regrette du tout. Répondit Jane avec le sourire.

- Alors, tout est parfait. Ajouta Maura en l'embrassant sur le front. »

Le temps que Maura discute avec l'infirmière, Jane s'était endormie. La belle blonde passa la journée à régler les problèmes tout en restant auprès de Jane qui avait bien besoin d'un peu de repos.

« - Tu es restée là, toute la journée?

- Hey, Janie, comment tu te sens?

- Bien, mais toi, tu carbure au café.

- Oui, j'ai eu pas mal d'appel qui m'ont énervés mais ça va.

- Viens par ici. Murmura Jane en lui faisant signe d'approcher du bout de l'index. Take breath, ça va aller. »

Maura se pencha et Jane l'embrassa tendrement avant de la forcer tout en douceur à s'allonger sur le lit. Les deux femmes se regardaient sans mot, elles se comprenaient, cela faisait des années que l'une pouvait sonder l'esprit de l'autre et inversement, pourtant cet après-midi là quelque chose avait changé, la situation était plus douce, plus belle, le dernier rempart qui protégeait leur cœur du monde extérieur venait de céder. Elles furent coupées dans leur discussion silencieuse par l'arrivée d'Angela.

« - Ah, merci, mon Dieu.

- Ma'! Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Rien, rien, je comprends mieux pourquoi Sean m'a dit que tu avais pris trois semaines de vacances. Un hôpital cinq étoiles, une médecin personnelle. Tu as des goûts de luxe, ma fille. Repondit Angela en se laissant tomber sur le fauteuil à côté du lit. Non, restez allongée, Maura, vous avez besoin de vous reposer.

- Je croyais que tu partais en vacances avec mon boss.

- C'est le cas mais je voulais m'assurer avant que ma petite tribu de casse-cou n'avait pas besoin d'être rafistolé.

- Je vais très bien, tu peux partir tranquille. Maura me surveille. Ajouta la belle italienne en regardant tendrement Maura.

- Bon, alors, je vous laisse. Donne-moi quand même des nouvelles. Le Colorado, c'est pas si loin. Ajouta Angela en se levant. »

Elle embrassa sa fille et sa future-belle-fille avant de disparaître aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Jane ne put s'empêcher de rire, ce qui lui déclencha une vague de douleurs. Maura la fusilla du regard avant de rire à son tour.

« - Bon, et si après ta sortie de l'hôpital, on partait dans les Laurentides.

- Dans les quoi? Demanda Jane en se redressant.

- Les Laurentides, c'est magique en cette période. Il y a de la neige de partout, les paysages sont magnifiques. Tu pourras être au calme, loin des enquêtes et des bruits de la ville.

- Et en merveilleuse compagnie. Marché conclu.

- Vraiment? Murmura Maura avec douceur.

- Oui, j'ai besoin de me changer les idées avec la plus belle et intelligente femme du pays.

- Arrête, s'il te plait. »

Maura l'embrassa pour la faire taire. Les deux femmes souriaient. Ce soir-là, Jane admira de longues minutes la femme qu'elle aimait endormie dans ses bras.

« - Tu es tellement belle, tu as sûrement toutes les femmes à tes pieds.

- Mais, elles ne sont pas toi. Dors, maintenant, je serai toujours là, demain. »

Jane ferma les yeux et s'endormie, le sourire aux lèvres. L'amour était au rendez-vous et les vacances qui s'annonçaient allaient faire du bien à tout le monde.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors? ça vous a plus? J'espère... Rendez-vous bientôt pour l'épilogue de cette petite histoire.<strong>

**Pendant que je vous tiens, sachez que la prochaine fois, je m'attaque à un autre univers que R&I, ce qui me suivront sur la route de Storybrooke, j'espère que cela vous plaira. Once Upon a Time, une première fanfiction pour moi... :)**

**Bises à vous,**

**K.**

**Ps: Hâte de vous lire. xoxo**


	5. The Story never end

**Coucou, me revoilà pour le dernier chapitre. :)**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je me suis amusé en écrivant cette aventure. Je vous préviens, la prochaine fois, ce ne sera pas R&I. Je m'amuse tout autant mais promis, je n'oublie pas nos chères Jane & Maura. :)**

**Je vous souhaite une belle lecture. Merci pour votre soutien indefectible.**

**Bien à vous,**

**K.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Les Laurentides, quelques jours plus tard:<strong>

Jane était assise sur un rocking-chair à regarder le soleil se refléter sur la neige fraîche de la veille. Elle se sentait bien, apaisée pour la première fois depuis longtemps sa vie prenait un autre chemin que celui du travail. Maura qui s'occupait du dîner, vint lui tenir compagnie.

« - Comment tu te sens?

- Je pourrai y passer mes vacances sans aucun problème. Pourquoi m'avoir caché que tu avais ce chalet.

- Parce que je ne l'avais pas, il y a une semaine. Je l'ai acheté pour nous pour que nous soyons tranquilles de temps en temps.

- Bon, Dieu. Qu'est-ce que je ferai sans toi?

- Certainement des millions de choses, tu n'aurais déjà pas ce pied dans le plâtre. »

Jane se redressa et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle lui caressa la joue, lui fit un clin d'œil avant de se blottir de nouveau dans sa couverture. Maura retourna à ses fourneaux après l'avoir embrasser sur le front.

Jane observait une hermine qui sautillait dans la neige. Elle se redressa et la fixait avec tendresse. La vraie Jane, celle qui passait son temps dissimulée sous une lourde carapace sortait enfin de sa cachette mais pour combien de temps?

« - Tiens, chérie, une lettre pour toi. Murmura Maura en s'installant dans le fauteuil. Il y a aussi, une lettre de ta mère en direct du Colorado, elle s'éclate comme une petite folle.

- Ça fait du bien de la savoir comme ça. Répondit Jane en ouvrant la lettre. »

Jane lâcha la lettre et se recula. Elle avait le regard terrifié, ses mains venaient de se serrer contre sa poitrine. Maura de tourna vers elle et croisant son regard, elle comprit que quelque chose s'était passé. Elle ramassa et là... Tout bascula.

Il y avait une photo d'elle, une photo de Maura sortant de sa voiture devant chez elle accompagnée d'un mot, court mais clair. « Ça ne finira jamais, à chaque génération, son étrangleur. Nous enterrerons Boston dans la peur et le sang... »

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, je sais que c'est un mini épilogue mais je ne voulais pas vous laisser comme ça, sans votre dernier petit moment d'adrénaline. :)<strong>

**Je vous embrasse et vous dit à la prochaine pour de nouvelles aventures.**

**J'vous love gros.**

**K.**


End file.
